The present invention relates to a connecting assembly for joining the framework of a geodesic dome. More particularly, the invention is directed to a type of connecting assembly that is simple, easy for non-skilled persons to use and can utilize inexpensive connecting means to connect the hub to the framework.
Structures formed by geodesic domes have been utilized for years. These structures were first described by Fuller in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,235. In addition, Robert W. Marks also described many geodesic dome structure constructions in a book entitled, "The Dynamaxion World of Buckmister Fuller," Southern Illinois University Press, 1960. One of the early described uses of geodesic domes was for greenhouses. Structures formed from geodesic domes have exceptional strength as well as low cost.
Previous hubs utilized in the construction of geodesic domes have required the framing members to be milled to fit onto the leg of a hub. One such hub is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,195 to Gunther. This milling of the framing member substantially increases the cost of the structure. In addition, the only connecting means of the framing member to the hub in this patent is by bolts. Both of these limitations add to the cost of the structure and therefore renders the structure utilizing this type of hub less desirable.